The Huddled Darkness
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: The fog laying on the forest floor is stopping Dean from rescuing his terribly wounded little brother.He stays with Sam, as Sam's life ebbs away, Dean lets his slip away into the cold as well. If they aren't alive together, might as well be dead together.


**Warning: **Character death...

**Disclaimer:** The boys are not mine...the Angel of the Lord, not mine either...although, if Kripke wants to horse-trade...I'm sure we can works something out....

* * *

**C****hapter 1:**

**Further and Further Out...**

The fog huddled low on the horizon, keeping below the treetops. The silence of the shrouded forest was broken now as the sounds of running feet and panting breaths permeated the pooling darkness. Dean was frantic with worry. He had heard Sam cry out in pain and anguish. He tried to run toward the source of the scream, but the swirling tide of hazy light ghosting silently around him made it damn near impossible to pinpoint the location of his little brother…

Dean stopped, his chest heaving…he spun in place, unsure of anything close to direction at this point…"Sam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed for what seemed like the hundreth time…no answer...again...He crept forward slowly, keeping low to the ground to try to piece the veil of the haze and avoid any pitfalls that might stall his quest to reach his fallen little brother. **_Sam, where are you????_** he thought with growing fear. His foot caught on something, despite his caution and he fell haphazardly to the ground. Dean gasped in horror...he could just make out the hazy but all too familiar human form laying near him on the damp ground…

_**Oh God**_….he thought as he moved up the body, where he could see dark liquid pooling, oozing from multiple wounds. "Sammy!!!!!" he cried, gently lifting his brother's head to his lap. He felt for a pulse, his hand shaking, his breath held tightly in his burning lungs….Tears slipped silently from his eyes and splashed down on Sam's pale face. A weak pulse throbbed under his fingertips. He gasped out the breath he had been holding in.

"Sammy…please…wake up…you gotta stay with me...you can't leave me like this…" Dean whispered, his pleading voice broke as his body was gripped by racking sobs. He pulled Sam to him, clutching him close as he rocked both their bodies. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to grab up Sam and run for help, but the reasonable part of him knew that in the limited light of the huddled dark, he would be lost and that would cost precious time…time Sam needed…

He prayed. In his wildest dreams, he had never thought that he would pray…He had only recently, albeit grudgingly acknowledged the presence of angels and only then because he had been dragged bodily from the burning, putrid depths of Hell itself by an official, genuine Angel of the Lord. None of it mattered now though as Dean prayed silently, too overcome with grief and helplessness to speak the words aloud…

Sam's breathing felt slower…Dean gripped him all the harder. He begged desperately for God to hear him, to save his little brother. Dean's clothing clung to his body as Sam's blood soaked through the fabric. Sam's head lulling listlessly, his ragdoll body was as limp and lifeless as a marionette with cut strings. His little brother was slipping away. He was dying again, right there in his very arms, just like the last time...Sam's breathing was rapidly becoming ever more shallow. A trickle of blood wandered unabated from his lips…

Dean's body shook with the utter hopelessness that he felt. He called upon Castiel, willing him to come…Begging him in utter desperation to save his brother. The distilled darkness cloaked Dean from the path to Sam's salvation…Dean felt Sam's heart sputter beneath his breast…Abject terror filled him. His body ached, the cold of the pooling haze seeped into his muscles and bones through the wet, blood-laden cloth of his shirt and jeans. He shuddered as he felt the numbness creep into his limbs…

"Sammy…" he gasped out…" don't leave me…I can't do this without you…" he whispered. He felt the weakness, the utter weariness ebb into his mind. He felt Sam's heart still completely. His mind broke, the thoughts bleeding away into the darkness… His body stubbornly held onto Sam's still form. Soon, though, that last bit of strength left him and he gave into the cloying tendrils of darkness as he allowed himself to slip away…The one last thought whispering through his mind was if he couldn't be with Sam in life, then at least he could join him in death…The endless dark flowed over him and he let himself slip away into its merciful embrace, calling softly in his mind..._**I'm coming Sammy**_….

* * *

**A/N:** I know....A cliffie...what a surprise!!!!

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**Also, visit my profile to view the links to my Supernatural line of jewelry!!! Ideas and questions/comments welcome!!!!**


End file.
